


Make a dead man come alive

by Nudelsuppe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Character Death, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, ajin au, ajin!Hide, but not really, ghoul!Kaneki, well ajin and everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelsuppe/pseuds/Nudelsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why aren’t you…. you know?”</p>
<p>“Dead?”</p>
<p>Kaneki winced upon hearing the blond’s casual tone. </p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, I was dead. I just have the nasty habit to wake up again.”</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Ajin (demi-human): immortal humans who can't die by war, accidents, sickness, suicide. Their wounds heal but the pain of dying still exists. A rare specimen which is hunted down and handed over to scientists to be experimented on for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ajin: Demi-Human is a seinen manga by Gamon Sakurai. 
> 
> Ajins are immortal humans who can't die by war, accidents, sickness, suicide. Their wounds heal but the pain of dying still exists. A rare specimen which is hunted down and handed over to scientists to be experimented on for life.
> 
> I wrote a little Ajin AU for Hidekane, might add more chapters later on. 
> 
> If you're interested, please read the original manga - you won't regret it.

Like a red river flooded his blood the asphalt, threatened to drown bugs and little plants. Hand pressed against the wound, tried to stop the bleeding. Cold grey lingered on the motionless body, teeth gritted. He was panting, hissed at the burning feeling in his lungs. Glowing appendages retreated into his back, left holes in his sweater.

 

He looked like a normal student, bag over his shoulder, and tie loosely hanging around his neck. The red liquid had stained his rucksack, clothes were ripped. The black-haired boy hadn’t expected to run into a ghoul. His body was still shaking from the adrenaline and the student found himself clenching his hands into fists. What should he do? Go home and change? Say that he’s ill? Looking at his clock, the boy found out that he only had 20 more minutes until his first class started. But wha—

 

“Yo, you okay? I heard some noises an— Is that man dead?”

 

Eyes widened upon hearing the sudden voice. His breath hitched, body tensed up. Spinning around, his hand grabbed the throat of the passerby, pushed him against the wall.

 

Brown like the sun looked at him, warm fingers wrapped around his wrist. He could see the fear in the boy’s beautiful eyes, blond hair looked messily into every direction.

 

He knew that his kakugan was activated, glared at the human. But the black-haired boy couldn’t hide his trembling, the pleading look he gave his new...

 

prey?

 

“I’m sorry.”, he whispered before snapping the human’s neck. A sickening sound could be heard and he almost wanted to vomit. Disgusting. _He_ was disgusting. A monster.

 

A ghoul.

 

Letting go of the body, the boy winced upon hearing it hitting the ground. He bit his lips and looked around, searched for other eyewitnesses. Luckily, the streets were mostly empty and no one was near his alley. The boy released a relieved sigh and immediately felt bad as soon as his normal grey eyes studied the corpse.

 

The boy must have been around his age and the ghoul was surprised to see a pin from his university sticking to the blond’s backpack. Seemed like they both went to Kamii.

 

Or had been.

 

The boy had a nice tan and freckles were covering his face and collarbone. Following them with his eyes, the ghoul wondered if they continued on the blond’s chest. Now that he took a closer look, he noticed just how delicious the human looked, remembered how red his cheeks were. The scent suddenly hit him and he licked his lips absently, had to swallow. Maybe… Just maybe… He could take a litt—

 

No.

 

He shouldn’t eat.

 

Mustn’t eat.

 

The ghoul could control himself, right? He could hide the bodies and go home, act as if nothing had happened. Even though these delicious arms and biceps… It would be a shame to let them go to waste so why not—

 

Slapping himself, the boy breathed through his mouth and tried to calm down.

 

_Get rid of the bodies and escape._

 

Trying his best to ignore the intoxicating scent of the human, the boy walked over to the dead ghoul and lifted him up. It had been a man in his early 30 who had been feeding off of a young girl at such an early hour. The student had tried to warn him, tell him that he shouldn’t eat in such a place but the ghoul had misunderstood and thought that he wanted the corpse as well.

 

It was self defense — at least that’s what the black-haired boy tried to tell himself. Carrying the man’s body over to a dumpster, he opened it and heaved the corpse into it. He heard it hitting the ground and used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat away. It was hot and he was still exhausted from the fight.

 

Turning around, shoulders slumped down.

 

The blond hadn’t deserved such an ending.

 

The yellow jacket and lively green pants indicated a cheerful personality and the ghoul wondered if the human had been popular. The fashion sense was rather odd but he had the feeling that for the blond, the glass was always half full.

 

Sighing, the ghoul knew that it didn’t matter anymore. The human was dead and it was his fault.

 

Now he only had to hide the body and leave this alley in order to live on.

 

Kneeling down, the boy lifted the human up, carrying him bridal style. Grey eyes studied the soft and beautiful features of the corpse’s face, got a better look at the freckles. It was a shame and the ghoul had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. The blond didn’t do anything wrong, had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He hadn’t deserved such an ending.

 

Looking forward, the black-haired ghoul refused to let his eyes wander back to the human. The body felt unusually heavy in his arms or was it just his guilt weighing him down? The ghoul could almost swear that the human had moved...  

 

“You know, if you wanted to marry me - you should have just asked. I mean, I don’t mind you carrying me to our new home but a ring would have been nice.”

 

The scream that escaped the ghoul’s mouth probably wasn’t the manliest one, but he couldn’t care less when the _corpse_ yelped upon being let go and falling to the ground. Backing away, his kakugan activated and he felt his rinkaku breaking through his skin. Wide eyes stared at the moving dead-not-so-dead-anymore body, ready to defend himself. The black-haired boy could hear his own fast heartbeat, breath uneven.

 

The blond slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head, eyes closed and face twisted into a grimace. He was swearing under his breath before warm and very much alive brown eyes looked up. The ghoul didn’t knew what to do, took another step back, uncertain how to react.

 

His rinkaku wrapped around his small body, tried to protect him from the…

 

human?

 

The blond suddenly stood up and reached out for the ghoul, red eyes closed in fear. A hand grabbed him and with a yelp, the black-haired boy was pulled back into the alley, closer to the other. The ghoul refused to look up, didn’t want to see how he would die.

 

But nothing happened.

 

“What the hell, man. If you had taken a few more steps back, you would have been out on the street. I didn’t know ghouls were this suicidal.”

 

Calm. Comforting. Warm. Soothing.

 

Cracking an eye open, the ghoul took a deep breath and braced himself for what would come next. He didn’t expect to meet a genuine but soft smile, caring brown eyes looking down at him. Feeling his rinkaku slowly retreat, the ghoul bit his lip nervously. Just what was wrong with this blond?

  
  
“I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi but you can call me Hide.”

 

Blinking, the ghoul tried to understand. Brown eyes waited patiently and the student wondered if the blond expected something from him…

 

Oh…

 

Oh!

  
  
“K-Kaneki. Kaneki Ken.”, his voice was nothing but a whisper.

 

The blond hummed in reply and took a few steps back after making sure that the ghoul wouldn’t walk away. Stretching his arms, Hideyoshi winced upon hearing them cracking. He rubbed his neck and winced slightly.

 

“Excuse me… Hideyoshi…”

 

The blond’s brown eyes returned to the ghoul and Kaneki couldn’t help but shrink away as soon as the attention laid upon him.

 

“Hm?”

 

Grey were averted and a hand awkwardly rubbed his arm. The ghoul didn’t know how to phrase it but he had to try.

 

“Why aren’t you…. you know?”

 

“Dead?”

 

Kaneki winced upon hearing the blond’s casual tone.

 

“If it makes you feel better, I was dead. I just have the nasty habit to wake up again.”

 

The bright and and honest smile didn’t help but make him feel even more uncomfortable. It was stupid but the ghoul found himself being scared of the other boy. Wrapping his arms around himself, Kaneki tried to seem smaller, wanted to leave and forget about this encounter. A part of him thought that he should go home because university already started but Hideyoshi knew his secret. There was no way he could leave the blond alone.

 

Hideyoshi looked concerned and reached out for Kaneki but the ghoul winced and the hand retreated.

 

“I’m an ajin.”

 

The serious tone made the ghoul look up and somehow he didn’t like seeing the blond without a smile. It didn’t fit him.

 

Kaneki tried to process the new gained information but he furrowed his brows, not understanding.

 

“I’m immortal, a demi-human. I won’t die by sickness, accidents, weapons and so on.”

 

A sad smile lingered on Hideyoshi’s lips.

 

“You could say that I’m as much of a human as you are.”

 

A slight pang hit Kaneki’s heart and he had the sudden urge to comfort the blond, even though he didn’t know him. It was hard to believe that there were people who couldn’t die, no matter what, but thinking this as a ghoul after he saw it in the first place was kind of ironic.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the ghoul nodded in understanding. Now that the shock and tension had left his body, the black-haired boy awkwardly shifted his weight from one leg to the other. What were they going to do? Stand in that smelly alley all day? He had experienced enough surprising moments for a month and Kaneki wanted nothing more but go home, read a book and forget about all this. But... could he leave Hideyoshi all alone? The hum— _ajin_ knew what he was and the ghoul didn’t know the blond. Would the boy tell on him?

 

Grey eyes blinked when Hideyoshi outstretched his pinkie towards him. The ghoul studied the finger, not knowing what to do. Upon looking up, he saw the blond shaking his head with an amused grin on those soft and beautiful looking lips.

 

_Wait… what?_

  
  
Ignoring that thought, Kaneki found himself pouting. What did the ajin think? That the student could read minds?

 

Trying not to wince upon feeling a comfortable warmth grabbing his wrist, the black-haired boy observed the blond fumbling to get him to outstretch his pinkie as well. He did so and watched in mild fascination how Hideyoshi intertwined their fingers.

 

“I won’t tell the ccg or anyone else about your existence. And you won’t brag to anyone about the amazing and cool ajin you met today! It’s a pinkie promise, you know?”

 

Looking up, Kaneki blinked a few times and tilted his head. The warmth of the blond’s finger was nice and he was enjoying the strange feeling. A small smile found its way on his lips and grey met brown.

 

“You know…”, the ghoul muttered. “In order for me to brag, I would have to meet an amazing and cool ajin in the first place. Wonder if you could tell me where I find one?”

 

It was new, a strange sensation but Kaneki found himself laughing upon seeing the pout on the other’s face. It felt liberating and the ghoul’s muscles finally let go of the tension it so desperately clung to.

 

Soon, the blond joined him and hearing his laughter made Kaneki’s heart beat just a little bit faster, cheeks turn a slightly redder tone. Like bird’s singing, the sound of a guitar at a campfire and a toddler’s giggling… The ghoul found himself yearning for Hideyoshi’s melodic voice.

 

“So it’s a promise?”

 

Showing a genuine smile for the first time in forever, Kaneki nodded and stretched his hand out. The ajin didn’t hesitate to grab it, grip firm but gentle.

 

“It’s a promise, Hideyoshi.”

 

“Oh, and ‘Neki?”

 

Blinking at the nickname, the ghoul looked confused at the blond.

 

“Call me Hide.”

 

The ajin let go and Kaneki wanted to silently mourn over the lost warmth but Hide didn’t give him enough time before an arm wrapped around the black-haired boy’s shoulder, pulling him close. Their faces were inches apart and the ghoul felt his ears burning.

 

“S-sure, Hide. Would you be so kind and let go?”, he managed to bring out, half heartedly trying to free himself from the ajin’s grip.

 

“The answer is no. And now come on, you owe me a beautiful breakfast. We both missed classes so why won’t you use the chance to get to know this charming and handsome boy better?”

 

Kaneki could hear the grin in the blond’s voice without looking up and he found himself leaning into the touch. He smiled and it was a foreign but welcoming feeling. He didn’t know Hide for long but somehow, he thought he might get used to the ajin’s presence.

 

“Sure, if you’d be so kind to show me a charming and hands—”

 

A hand in front of his mouth prevented him from finishing his sentence.

 

“You already hurt my pride once, Nekkers. Don’t wreck me even more.”

 

Normally, Kaneki was someone to avoid food shops but strangely, he looked forward to it for the first time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I said it would be an oneshot but people asked me to write more and I have a few ideas.
> 
> So yea, I'm just going to throw a second chapter at you guys! More will (hopefully) come soon.

The nature’s beauty — captured in its sheer simplicity by red, orange and yellow. The sky seemed to burn, veils of the sunflower’s colour dig their way through the cotton puddles, the purple’s dignity vanished behind the horizon. Were they playing? The changing palettes? Did they clash, blend and create a new existence for eyes to capture? Was it the chariot or the solar barge, vanishing behind the eternal thread of limits? He didn’t know, didn’t care. All that mattered was the blooming presence beside him which dispelled the fears of the unknown.

 

Kaneki was leaning back on his arms, felt the growing grass between his fingers, smelled the tiredness of the world, which seemed to lay over the city in front of him. Grey eyes watched the sunset but kept on wandering back to his companion, mind absently wondering if the blond had bleached his hair.

 

They had settled down on a little mountain, sat near the cliff and admired the sun drowning behind the city. Like thousands of stars in a night sky, the lights of the buildings shone, tried to reach the sky with their invisible outstretched hands.

 

It was bizarre, how the day seemed to never end. Just this morning, he had killed the boy who sat next to him, talking excitedly about that one ghoul book he had read once.

 

“So do you guys sleep at night?”

 

Raising an eyebrow at the blond, Kaneki smiled and shook his head. It was amazing how Hide could switch from serious questions to ridiculous ones.

 

“No, we don’t sleep at all. Though we sometimes rest, hanging upside down from the ceiling. Oh, and we sparkle in the moon’s light.”

 

Chuckling upon seeing the ajin pouting, the ghoul grinned as soon as a shoulder bumped into his lightly. Yelping, his whole body tensed up as soon as a finger poked his side. Grey eyes tried to glare at the blond but the smirk on the other’s face didn’t vanish. Hands tickling him, Kaneki couldn’t stop himself from laughing, tears appearing. He begged for Hide to stop, heard the angelic laughter and his heart jumped. It was confusing and foreign, just how much this sound meant to him.

 

This weird and immortal dork had managed to make him feel more comfortable than he had been years.

 

And Kaneki didn’t mind at all.

 

Scary.

 

His laughter quieted down when warm hands pulled away, the ghoul yearning for them to come back. They smiled at each other, the ghoul trying to calm his heart and breath. Sitting in silence, the boys enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere.

 

“Say, Hide…”, Kaneki’s voice broke the silence and he felt eyes like the melting sun laying on him but refused to met them.

 

“What would happen to an ajin when they are discovered?”

 

Silence.

 

A fresh breeze embraced them, leaves started to dance. The scene might have been melancholic but it was as if the wind tried to shush him. Kaneki wanted to say something, thought of a way to change the topic but Hide finally spoke up, brown watching the sun going to rest.

 

“They would get hunted down and handed over to scientists to be experimented on for life. They would have to die a thousand deaths for the curiosity of humanity.”

 

Hugging his knees, the blond rested his head on top of them, eyes never leaving the sunset. His voice was soft, quiet.

 

Kaneki hated it.

 

“A friend of mine, he… Well, he vanished. I still remember the time when he found out about his existence. He had an accident with his motorbike and I had been nearby. I saw him… wanted to help but he suddenly stood up, wounds closing. I didn’t dare to call out to him… I should have. That was the last time I saw him. A few days later, I heard about his best friend’s death and people said the both of them had been attacked by a gang. But I think the government found him… His friend was shot but they never found my friend’s body…”

 

Voice cracking, Hide licked his lips and pulled his knees closer to himself. The ghoul wanted to help but who was he to comfort someone. Averting his gaze, Kaneki tried to think of something.

 

“You…” Damn, where did the sudden lump in his throat come from? Coughing, he tried to get rid of it.

 

“You told me this afternoon, while emptying my briefcase with your stomach, that ajins had other powers. Could you tell me more? I mean, you and the whole world knows about us ghouls, our kagune and healing power. But I’m curious.”

 

Sending the blond a small smile, he tried his best to distract him. Melted light met stormy grey and Kaneki wondered if it was right to cloud the sun, keeping it selfishly to himself.

 

But seeing Hide’s mouth twitching, a hint of a grin, made him forget the thought. Just one time in his life, the ghoul wanted to enjoy something… or rather, someone.

 

“We have a special ‘voice’. You know, whenever we’re in danger, we can use our voice in order to paralyze others. They can’t move and we can use the chance and escape. Only used it once though… It was kind of an accident but that’s how I found out.”

 

Standing up, the blond stretched his arms and winced upon hearing them cracking. Brown eyes lingered on the sunset for a moment before they wandered towards the ghoul, hand outstretched. Blinking confused, Kaneki took hold of it and let the ajin help him up. Looking into Hide’s face, the ghoul studied him curiously. Their hands were still touching but none of them made a move to stop it. Using his free hand, the blond showed his index finger.

 

“Immortality.”

 

The middle finger joined.

 

“Voice.”

  
  
His ring finger appeared.

 

“But we have a third ability.”

  
  
Grinning, Hide wiggled his eyebrows before letting go of Kaneki’s hand. He used his own to salute before he leaned back…

 

…falling off the cliff.

 

Grey eyes widened, the blond’s name on pale lips while the ghoul reached out, trying to grasp the ridiculously yellow jacket.

 

But it was too late.

 

He had to see how his new friend fell into his death.

 

Without thinking, Kaneki jumped after him, the fear of losing the blond overweighting his one of heights.

 

He absently registered the sickening sound of his kagune ripping through his skin and clothes, felt the rough stone clawing at his rinkaku. But he didn’t care. All he could focus on was Hide falling.

 

_Faster._

_I have to be faster._

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, hand desperately outstretched in order to grab his friend. Ghoul eyes never left his friend’s body, noticed something strange ascending from Hide’s hands and legs. It looked like black mist and Kaneki thought it was a hallucination, saw the concentration becoming stronger. Shaking his head, the boy tried to ignore the black matter embracing the blond, tried to fall faster.

 

A few inches and his fingers would touch clothes.

 

Not enough.

 

Seeing the ground coming closer, the ghoul tried to use his rinkaku, wanted to reach out for Hide but it was too late.

 

Grey eyes closed, couldn’t endure the upcoming view of his only friend, hitting the ground, blood everywhere. Kaneki saw lifeless brown in his mind, reminded himself of the morning.

 

He had killed Hide.

 

Snapped his neck.

 

And now, the human would die once ag—

 

_Wait…_

_The blond was an ajin, so why…_

_Why would he…_

 

Kaneki didn’t have time to think, had to use his kagune to stop himself from falling, from hitting the ground.

 

His feet shakingly touched solid earth, ghoul stumbling forward, almost losing balance. Arms were flailing around, tried to grasp for something to hold onto. They found something, grabbed it and prevented the boy from falling over. Releasing a relieved sigh, Kaneki looked up and yelped, backed off as soon as he saw the thing he had touched.

 

It looked like a mummy, black bandages formed the shape of a human. Claws for hands, face nothing but blackness, threatening to suck him in. Two horns decorated its head, black mist emitting from its body. But what caught the ghoul’s eyes were the wings on its back, burned and teared apart. Holes broke the harmony of black feathers.

 

_As if icarus flew too close to the sun._

 

Kaneki looked at the blond who was carried by the black angel.

 

_The sun, huh?_

 

Kaneki was scared but seeing Hide smiling at the mummy made his muscles relax a bit. His kagune, however, was still tensed up, ready to strike. Watching the boy climbing out of the hold, ghoul eyes never left the thing for more than a second.

 

“And that, Nekkers, is my third ability. This is Zephyr. My black ghost.”

 

The ghoul is speechless, rinkaku retreated into his back. He felt the coldness clawing at his ripped clothes, but he didn’t care. Tearing up and almost falling forward, Kaneki wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck. He buried his face in the other’s neck, tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He felt relieved but the shock made place for fear and anger.

  
  
“Don’t EVER do that again, Hide! I’m serious! Do you know how scared I was? How my heart stopped a beat and I saw you falling over the edge?”

 

The blond tensed up before warm arms embraced the ghoul, pulling him closer. The scent was comforting and Kaneki found himself tightening the embrace.

 

“I’m sorry.”, the blond whispered, voice barely audible.

 

“The ghosts… They’re invisible for humans. I didn’t know if you would be able to see it… The only way for humans to see it is when the ajin creates it with a strong emotion. It has to be as strong as an killing intent, otherwise people won’t be able to see it… I thought that if I almost kill myself, I would be able to create a strong enough feeling. I didn’t mean to scare you. I should have told you…Thanks for reaching out to me, Kaneki.”

  
He calmed down a bit but didn’t dare to let go. It was scary, just how much the thought of losing Hide frightened him. The ghoul didn’t even know the boy for 24 hours and he already jumped after him. The ajin had too much power and Kaneki wondered if he would regret spending time with the blond. But.. these warm arms around him, the soothing voice…

  
Kaneki didn’t mind being betrayed by Hide as long as he could spend time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Beta'd by: [mildlycuriousdragon](http://mildlycuriousdragon.tumblr.com/). She draws amazing and adorable Hidekane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long!! Anyway
> 
> PLEASE LOOK AT THIS AMAZING DRAWING BY
> 
> [arimasixa](http://arimasixa.tumblr.com//): [Hide and Zephyr](http://arimasixa.tumblr.com/post/135259422977/ajinhide-inspired-by-farbsturzs-fic-make-a/)

 

_This wasn’t our world._

_This wasn’t our time._

_This wasn’t our place in the human race._

_Did we ever have one?_

_I won’t dare to stop dreaming._

_Every moment has a heartbeat_

_and I want to find my song._

 

“What are you writing, Nekkers?”

 

A small squeak escaped the ghoul when he felt the sudden presence of the ajin behind him, noticed the blond’s head peeking over his shoulder. He wouldn’t say that he closed the notepad with more force than necessary, wouldn’t admit that his red eyes showed themselves in that short scared moment.

 

“H-Hide, I told you to stop sneaking up on me!”

 

His heart calmed down and with a sigh, he held the book close to his chest, death grip on his thoughts and wishes. A weak glare was sent at the grinning boy and rolling his eyes, Kaneki relaxed slightly.

 

“You’re a horrible ghoul. Shouldn’t you, like, feel my presence? Or smell me?”

 

“I’m not a dog, Hide.” _But I can smell you nonetheless_. “Anyway, what do you want? I thought you were reading your mangas over there.”

 

He rolled his eyes once again when Hide collapsed in front of him on the ground, limbs being spread out while brown looked up at the ceiling, an exaggerated sigh leaving the ajin’s lips.

 

“But ‘Neki! I already finished them.”

 

The ghoul wasn’t impressed by his friend’s behaviour, only crossed his arms.

 

“What do you expect me to do? You were the one who wanted to come over, even though I had to study.”

 

“Entertain me.”, the whining voice of Hide demanded, eyes looking expectantly at the ghoul.

 

“Nah.”

 

“But Nekkers. I might _die_ from boredom!”

 

Kaneki tried his best to hide his small smile but the huge grin on the ajin’s face was infecting.

 

“So what, you’ll just wake up again.”

 

It was amazing, how comfortable Kaneki felt around Hide, how willing he was to let his guard down. The ajin was way too energetic, too loud. Yet the ghoul found himself getting addicted. The liberating feeling of having someone to talk to who was as weird and strange as he was — it was something Kaneki had never dreamed of experiencing. He was thankful for the blond, for the companionship.

 

“You’re hurting me, Neki… Could I at least…”

 

“No, now let’s study again, shall we?”

 

The sigh escaping Hide displayed his surrender and smiling, Kaneki picked up his notes again, scanned the texts and began to mumble them to himself.

 

Minutes passed in silence and the ajin had stood up at some point, vanishing from Kaneki’s view. Sentence after sentence got memorized, said dozens of times. Grey were closed, imagined the context, saw the literature in front of his eyes. Kaneki didn’t know how much time had passed, found himself lost in his thoughts and notes. How easy it was — to lose yourself between sentences and ink, mind going wherever it wants to be, being free to dream and pretend.

 

The almost inaudible sound of hands clapping reached his ear and listening up, the ghoul opened his eyes, looked around for the source. _Hide?_ The sound was coming from his bedroom and standing up, Kaneki winced at the cracking in his bones, hadn’t realized that he had sat too long in the same position. His hand moved to his back, tried to rub the tension away and slowly making his way over to his room, the ghoul peeked into it, door slightly open.

 

The blond sat on the bed, tongue sticking out in concentration while he tried to keep up with the pace. Opening the door just a bit more, Kaneki leaned against the doorframe and watched his friend playing with his invisible IBM, a small smile on his lips upon seeing the childish behaviour. A small chuckle escaped the black-haired boy and it was enough to attract his friend’s attention. Brown eyes widened when they recognized the sudden visitor and with a yelp, Hide lost his balance and fell backwards, down the bed. Kaneki’s kagune freed itself without his input, tried to reach the blond before his immortal bottom hit the floor.

 

Too late.

 

The ajin cursed silently and rubbed his back, looked up at Kaneki with a crooked grin.

 

“S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

The smile he received helped the ghoul to relax and fiddling around with his hands, his kagune reached out and wrapped around Hide’s waist, carefully helping him up.

 

“You okay?”

 

The way the ajin began to poke his kagune, chuckling at the little twitches it made indicated that yes — Hide was indeed okay. Kaneki allowed his friend to continue playing around with his rinkaku, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the blond’s behaviour. It was a comfortable silence between them, neither felt the need to speak up and the ghoul enjoyed the easy presence of Hide. _Like a fresh wind, bringing warmth and changes._

 

A growl stopped the two boys, made them freeze in their spot. Brown eyes looked towards Kaneki, yet didn’t meet grey but focused on the ghoul’s stomach instead. The black-haired boy felt his cheeks heating up and biting his lip, he shifted his weight from one leg to another.

 

“Hide, don’t you dare laughi—”

 

The roaring laughter of his friend chased away the enjoyable silence, was interrupted by a yelp when the kagune released its grip on the ajin, thus making him fall once again. However, the slight pain in his bottom didn’t stop the blond from continue laughing, tears appearing in his eyes.

 

“Wow, N-Neki, I think your stomach i-is speaking to me.”

 

Grey glared daggers at his friend, hoped that the ajin’s stomach would soon start to hurt. He felt embarrassed, wrapped his rinkaku around himself in a small attempt of hiding himself.

 

“S-Shut up! I’ll eat you if you don’t stop that!”

 

It didn’t seem like his threat did anything to scare and intimidate the ajin and with a huff, Kaneki left the bedroom. He took a  seat on the couch in the living-room, bit his lip upon wondering when his last meal was. Feeling the horrible hunger slowly creeping up and threatening to break through the surface, the ghoul knew better than to wait several days. _I have to go and hunt today… Maybe I’m lucky and Yomo will take me to the cliff… But he hadn’t been in the ward for some time._

 

“Hey, Kaneki?”

 

Pulling his legs close to his chest, the ghoul rested his chin on top of them, rinkaku wrapping around him in a defensive manner. The boy noticed the way his friend used his full name, brows furrowed in slight worry.

 

“If you want to continue laughing, have fun with that. B-But I have to ask you to leave soon.”

 

He buried his head only more, felt guilty for ruining their comfortable bickering. _It’s my fault the situation became awkward… And now I have to send him away, even though he asked to stay._ A hand rested on his shoulder and tensing up, he felt it squeezing in a silent attempt of comfort.

 

“Listen, Kaneki…”

 

His voice was so close, scent embracing him. _Too much. If he continues to stay so close I’ll end up tak_ —

 

“—ing a bite. I don’t mind.”

 

_Wait, what?_

 

It was only now that the ghoul realized that Hide had talked all this time, rinkaku only shielding and distancing him more. There was no way in hell that the ajin had just said that, his mind must be playing tricks on him, making him hear what he wanted. His hands came up to hold his head, slowly shaking it in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

 

“Hide, please leave.”

 

Yet the hand on his shoulder stayed.

 

Feeling something touching his kagune, red stared up to see the ajin slowly pulling the appendages away, creating a path to lock eyes with the ghoul. Kaneki was scared, pushed himself further into the couch while the blond came closer. Hide’s bright smile seemed to create a brightness, yet the black-haired boy felt himself wanting to devour this safety.

 

“Come on, man. You said so yourself: I’ll wake up again. So go ahead and take a bite. I mean, I know that I’m irresistible.”

 

_No. No, this was wrong. How could Hide say these words with a smile on his lips, how could this death bringing sentence be spoken so carefree?_

 

Red stared into melted gold, tried to search for the lie and flaw.

 

But they didn’t find anything.

 

“H-Hide, I can’t, I-I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” His voice was breaking and wanting to hide himself again, the ghoul noticed that something prevented him from moving his rinkaku, yet he couldn’t see anything.

 

_Zephyr?_

 

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. Think about it, Kaneki. You have endless resources as a friend so would you rather eat from someone who won’t die or take a life in order to survive?”

 

_You’re not just flesh, Hide. And we both know that you’ll die, that you’ll feel the pain before waking up again. You can die, your curse is that you have to endure death over and over again._

 

Yet Kaneki knew that the other was right.

 

“Let’s go into the bathroom, okay? It would be a pain to get the blood out of the pillows and blankets.”

 

He felt numb when Hide helped him up, heard his voice through wool while they made their way into the next room. Kaneki didn’t struggle, red closed as the inner turmoil threatened to drown him. The everlasting hunger growled at the weak sanity, finally tore its throat into pieces. The ghoul took a seat on the toilet and Hide took off his shirt while kneeling in front of him. Kaneki’s hands were shaking, yearned for the comforting feeling of blood covering them.

 

“H-Hide… Please…”

 

His voice was weak in contrast to the fingers digging into his own skin, preventing himself from hurting his only friend.

 

“I forgive you, Kaneki.” With these words the ghoul’s head was pressed towards a warm shoulder, gentle hands ran through black hair while teeth sank into the redeeming blessing.

 

Everything after that was just a blurr. Hide’s attempt at suppressing the upcoming scream, the taste of flesh, the comforting embrace and the pulling away. Red returning to grey only to widen in fear at the sight of his own handiwork, the muttered apologies before a neck was snapped once again. The limp body, the fear of having done something wrong and the relieved feeling upon seeing the ajin slowly moving again.

 

Kaneki was hugging the blond, weak arms returning the gesture in a silent way of saying that it was okay. It was almost ironic, how Hide comforted the one who had just killed him but he didn’t seem to mind.

 

Calming down after a few minutes, the black-haired boy refused to let go, scared of leaving Hide.

 

Because…

 

if the two of them had realized that ghouls could feed off of Ajins forever...

 

Who else did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Beta'd by: [mildlycuriousdragon](http://mildlycuriousdragon.tumblr.com/). She draws amazing and adorable Hidekane.


	4. Chapter 4

His head was resting on his crossed arms, weight leaning against the counter while grey never left the person sitting on his couch. Hide hadn’t touched his cereal for some time now and furrowing his brows, the ghoul bit his lip. _It’s probably because of the news._ Eyes wandered towards the television and Kaneki listened to the reporter explaining how a freshly found ajin made his escape with the help of another human. He couldn’t quite make out the boy’s photo which was shown, only recognized the black hair and an unusual eye colour. Feeling sorry for that ajin, the ghoul couldn’t stop worrying about his own friend on the couch.

 

His fingers were nervously tapping a foreign rhythm and biting his lip, Kaneki couldn’t get rid of the unpleasant feeling which spread through his body. _Hide has it worse than me. Ghouls are only hunted by the CCG and we’re strong enough to defend ourselves… But if I’m right, the government aren’t the only ones searching for ajins… They may have their invisible ghosts but their bodies are still human…_ Studying the brown roots, the ghoul decided that he had to return the helpfulness and loyalty the other had shown him.

 

As soon as the news were over, Kaneki sauntered over to his friend, reached out to take the remote from the ajin’s hand. Turning off the TV and shushing the blond before he could speak up, the ghoul managed a small but honest smile.

 

“Come on, Hide. You watched your _oh so dear and precious_ episode so let’s go outside, okay? You agreed on accompanying me to that bookstore so no backing off.”

 

It hurt, seeing the seemingly everlasting smile being clouded by dark thoughts and deciding to haunt these away, Kaneki was ready to step out of his comfort zone.

 

“Hm? Oh, yea. Sorry, let’s go.”

 

Oh how false the grin on his friend’s lips was, how dull the eyes which looked back at him. Hide stood up and walked over to the front door in order to put on his shoes and jacket. His shoulders were slumped and watching his friend, Kaneki didn’t know what to do. He went to get his wallet, made sure that he had enough money before joining the blond at the door.

 

“Oh yea, Hide… I thought about riding my bike so if you want to, you could…”

 

It was the first genuine smile he got in return and shaking his head, the ghoul smiled at the cheerful yell from the ajin.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, Hide. I may have given you permission but I never said I would do all the work.”

 

“Nekkers, are you trying to tell me that I’m heavy?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The echoing laughter of the ajin sounded through the almost empty streets and by using more strength, Kaneki made sure to ride fast enough in order to pull the blond on his skateboard. Sure, he was a ghoul and therefore quite strong and he didn’t mind Hide hanging on to him at all, yet it was about the principles.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Hide still held onto the bike’s rear rack, finally used his leg to gain some speed. He rode his colourful painted skateboard, seemed to enjoy the fresh breeze messing up his untameable hair. Kaneki felt relieved upon seeing the smile on his friend’s lips and returning his eyes to the road, he wondered whether the other was feeling better.

 

They soon reached the bookstore and after Hide made fun of the ghoul locking his bike, saying how ‘no one would even try to steal these old wheels connected by a stick’, they entered the shop. It was rather quiet and breathing in the comforting smell of aging thoughts and ink, a smile found itself onto the ghoul’s lips. His everlasting tension seemed to fade and quickly sauntering around, Kaneki found himself lost in his favourite genres. Grey studied one booktitle after another, was entranced by the beauty of shared stories.

 

Half an hour had passed and it was only now that grey wandered towards the forgotten companion. An apologizing smile lingered on his lips and turning to face Hide, the ghoul rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

 

“Oh… Uhm… Sorry, guess we can go now.”

 

The ajin must have been reading the sixth manga by now and looking up upon hearing Kaneki’s words, he sent the ghoul a way too bright smile.

 

“Don’t apologize, it’s nice to see you all relaxed and happy. Anyway, did you find anything of interest?”

 

_Happy?_

 

Was he happy?

 

The still presented smile seemed to support the ajin’s statement and deciding that yes — he felt pretty good, Kaneki tightened his grip on the book he was currently holding.

 

“Yea, I think I’ll take this one. Thank you for your patience.”

 

A quiet squeak escaped him when an arm laid around his neck and feeling Hide’s fist rubbing his scalp, Kaneki had to laugh. His hands came up to pull the ajin’s arm away but he didn’t use much strength, let the silent torture happen. Hearing the blond’s laughter was reason enough to endure it and getting released after some time, the ghoul fakingly glared at his friend while trying to tame his messy hair.

 

“I knew what would await me when I go to a _bookstore_ with a _bookworm_ so don’t thank me, Nekkers.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kaneki made sure that his hair seemed alright before walking over to the  checkout. He quickly paid and swinging the bag slightly, they left the shop.

 

“How about buying me some ice cream in order to make up for the precious minutes I just lost in that shop thanks to my selflessness.”

 

The ghoul unlocked his bike once again and began to push it while Hide held onto his skateboard.

 

“I would love to do that but your stomach put a void into my wallet which doesn’t seem to close.”

 

Grey saw Hide raising a brow and their shoulders bumped into each other when the ajin came closer.

 

“Oh yea, though you had just enough money for that book, huh?”

 

“Correct.”

 

They looked into each other’s eyes and a moment passed before their laughter filled the street. It was liberating and grinning at each other, the boys made their way down the streets of their city.

 

The sun was shining down at them and enjoying the warmth for once, Kaneki smiled while grey lingered on the now rambling blond. The way Hide fiddled around with his hands, gestures desperately trying to fit the spoken words was almost adorable and seeing that burning glimmer in brown, Kaneki once again felt like his wings of wax might melt at any moment. The ajin seemed so explosive, ready to run a marathon and the boy absently wondered how the hell he managed to keep up with that.

 

“Look, Nekkers! A playground! Let’s go there!”

 

The excited voice of his friend stopped him from thinking and looking at the place where Hide pointed, Kaneki recognized some swings, a plastic whale and a seesaw.

 

“Hide, do you really want to occupy a place for kids?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Kaneki didn’t contradict.

 

* * *

 

 

It was funnier than expected although Hide pushing the ghoul on the swing to a ridiculously dangerous height didn’t have to happen. They were talking about meaningless and trivial topics, watched the sun slowly being swallowed by the horizon while sitting on the whale. Soon enough was the earth prepared to sleep and deciding that it was the perfect moment to go home, the friends returned to their vehicles.

 

“Say, Kaneki…”

 

Looking up upon hearing his name being said, the boy studied the way Hide’s arms were crossed behind his head, a seemingly carefree pose. However, grey also noticed the tense muscles and furrowing his brows, the ghoul wondered whether the ajin was okay. He averted his gaze, looked up into the night sky. _We’re like an airplane desperately reaching out for what we can never have..._

 

“Do you think that we are reall—”

 

The gurgling sound reached his ears before the smell of blood hit his nose and quickly turning his head, Kaneki saw the red liquid leaving Hide’s mouth while hands grasped the object which had drilled through his stomach. It was pulsing, sharp and pulled out of the ajin, leaving him to fall to his knees. Grey watched in horror while his friend’s body slumped down, heard the dull sound of Hide meeting the floor while his skateboard fell next to him.

 

“You sure he’s one of these things? Doesn’t seem like it.”

 

“Pretty sure, saw him waking up after that bastard over there killed Noah.”

  
Turning around, Kaneki met two pairs of red eyes, was faced with an ukaku and bikaku user. His fear and worry changed into disgust and cruel hate as a sickening cracking signified the release of his blood red rinkaku. He let go of his bike, let it fall to the ground while getting ready to fight. His eyes turned a crimson colour and with a last glance towards his dying friend, Kaneki charged at the enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Beta'd by: [mildlycuriousdragon](http://mildlycuriousdragon.tumblr.com/). She draws amazing and adorable Hidekane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking way too long to upload this. I just really suck at writing fighting scenes.  
> I hope you enjoy and if you're still following this story after such a long time, thank you!

 

_“What do you mean you’re going to treat him? But Mister Yoshimura, that kid-”_

 

_“Now now, Touka. He needs our help. Didn’t you hear about the investigators who killed several ghouls in an apartment block just two weeks ago?”_

 

_"That… blood bath? I heard there weren’t any survivors-”_

 

_“Except this boy.”_ _  
_

 

_Silence._

 

_“You two aren’t that different. So would you please get some meat while I carry him upstairs?”_ _  
_

 

_“... Very well.”_

 

_A weak groan escaped him when warm arms wrapped around his freezing body and his heavy head rested against a comfortable shoulder. Blood dripped from his face and arms, quinque parts still peeking out from his insides._

* * *

 

Stirring up the dirt and dust at their feet, the student didn’t miss a beat before going in for another attack.The ukaku user already laid on the ground, spitting blood while desperately holding onto the wound which didn’t heal thanks to the red appendage stabbing him over and over again.

 

_One down, one more to go._

 

It was easier said than done and Kaneki found himself facing a way more troublesome opponent than he had expected. The bikaku user was agile and dodged the rinkaku over and over again, managed to land one hit after the other. The boy was barely holding up, legs threatening to give in while clasping onto his now broken arm. Crimson red kept on wandering to the motionless body of his friend and Kaneki bit his lip as he didn’t know what to do. That ghoul in front of him was way more experienced than him and it had been awhile since he had last eaten. It was obvious that the longer the fight lasted, the higher the possibility that the student would lose.

 

_What should I do? Should I give Hide enough time to recover and escape? But these two men… They were after him, weren’t they? If Hide escapes one of them will try and go after him. And if I stop the ghoul with everything I got I’ll need to use all four appendages, meaning that the ukaku would be free to move and run after Hide…._

 

A sharp cry tore from his vocal folds as his insides were painfully pushed aside, blood being spat onto the ground as weak hands reached for the sudden feather like kagune stuck in his abdomen. Kaneki discovered in horror that while he had been distracted for a mere second, the bikaku user had cut off one of his appendages, wide red watching in disbelief as the second ghoul began to stand up once again. A cold shiver began to numb the boy’s body as the realisation of his current situation finally hit him.

 

_I’m going to die._

 

There was no way he could survive a fight against two grown ghouls. Hell, he wasn’t even able to win against Touka when it came to arm wrestling. This was it.

 

And now?

 

Teary eyes glanced one more time at his friend and with a shaking breath, Kaneki removed the piece of kagune from his stomach. Trembling hands were clenched into fists, ragged breathing left his gritted teeth as the boy tried to desperately think of a plan. Should he try to escape? Should he lead these two ghouls somewhere else so Hide can easily get away? Kaneki would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. As a ghoul, you were always confronted with the chance of being exposed and dying at any given moment but the thought of being killed by another ghoul hadn’t crossed his mind yet. That was because he was too naive. This wasn’t a peaceful ghoul community in which you exchange phone numbers and hang out together. It’s a primitive way of thinking: kill or be killed.

 

Collecting the little courage he had, Kaneki looked at the two enemies with glowing red eyes. He wouldn’t run away, he had someone important he had to protect. The pebbles beneath his shoes scrunched as the boy charged towards the enemies, kagune ready to pierce through whatever was necessary to ensure the safety of his friend. However, he was stopped in his movement when another voice rung out.

 

A cry which not only gave him goosebumps but also immobilized him.

 

_W-What?_

 

Wide scared eyes tried to look around but Kaneki found himself unable to move his head. It was horrifying, not being able to control his own body and the boy began to panic. He had never felt this defenseless and a dozen of possible outcomes crawled through his thoughts and threatened to drown him in his fear.

 

_What is going on?_

 

“Kaneki, come on! Move!”

 

And just like that the paralyzation was gone and the ghoul was left with catching himself before he fell onto the ground face first. Grey stared in disbelief as he tentatively moved one finger after the other, felt both relieved and scared that he was in control again. A voice which determined the state of your body, which could immobilize you at any given point and make you dependent.

 

* * *

 

> _"We have a special ‘voice’. You know, whenever we’re in danger, we can use our voice in order to paralyze others. They can’t move and we can use the chance and escape.”_

* * *

 

A voice which belonged to _Hide_.

 

“Hurry, I don’t know how long they’ll be paralyzed!”

 

Pushing himself up, Kaneki glanced at the two ghouls who were still turned into pillars of salt. He could see the uncertainty and fear reflected in their eyes and even though he felt a pang of empathy, the boy’s fingers twitched at the thought of repaying the pain they had inflicted to Hide. However, a warm hand grabbing his own erased every negative idea and created space for a childish embarrassment.

 

Without another word the two friends began to run away from the immediate danger, the hint of a black shadow flying above them. His legs were trembling badly and Kaneki wondered whether he would even make it to safety before passing out. His body was exhausted, wounds partly open and his stamina basically nonexistent. Man, he should have really accepted the offer of training with Yomo back then..

 

* * *

 

Panting heavily, Kaneki had to lean against the wall for support as Hide locked the door behind them. On a normal occasion he would be nervous being in another person’s home but right now the ghoul couldn’t bother enough to think about such trivial emotions. His breathing was shallow, face pale and grey refused to focus onto the worried brown meeting them. Hide seemed to be careful as he wrapped the student’s arm around his neck and Kaneki found it almost amusing how fragile the other treated a ghoul.

 

After he sat down on the couch, the boy leant back and took several deep breaths. His expression changed into a grimace when he felt the cuts and wounds covering his body as the pain finally caught up to him. A part of him wanted to reassure Hide that it was nothing to worry about but Kaneki couldn’t speak up as his friend began to cut his shirt open to reveal the damage on his stomach. Weary eyes watched as the ajin treated him with the utmost care and even though the boy felt exhausted, he still smiled.

 

“Don’t worry…. I’ll be fine…”

 

The voice might have resembled a mere whisper but its truthfulness was still valid. Kaneki would be fine… Well, as long as he…

 

“You need to eat, right?”

 

At times it was almost scary how observant the blond really was. Hide had always seemed so carefree but the ghoul knew that there was more behind that cheerful attitude and charming mask. His body visibly tensed up at the thought of discussing his more… monstrous side and grey finally averted themselves in hopes of hiding from the brilliant brown’s judgment.

 

He recognized the movement from the corner of his eye, heard the small huff as the ajin’s head became stuck in the shirt for a moment before it ended up next to Kaneki’s. Blushing at the fact that they were both shirtless was idiotic, more so because he couldn’t afford a higher heartbeat with the blood he was already losing but then again Kaneki wasn’t known for the best control over such emotional reactions. He tried his best to pay attention to anything that wasn’t a well tanned abdomen, though Hide leaning closer wasn’t helping at all.

 

“Kaneki, look at me.”

 

Biting his lip, the ghoul hesitated greatly until he finally met the other’s gaze. He was surprised to find soft, worried and determined brown when he had expected a lecture about being too reckless. Time seemed to stand still as Hide reached out for Kaneki’s head and the student froze in place as he was carefully pushed towards his friend’s collarbone.

 

_Meat._

 

The scent of fresh, delicious and free food embraced him and the ghoul felt a shudder run down his spine as he opened his mouth to accept the treat from his…

 

_friend._

 

Red eyes were wide open as Kaneki pushed the ajin away, shock and self hatred portrayed in a face which was now covered by two hands. He had almost attacked his friend. He had almost _killed_ Hide. And for what? For an unsatisfiable hunger which acted as a parasite inside him, slowly devouring his personality until nothing but a monster is left.

 

“Yo, dude. It’s fine.”

 

Hide’s soothing voice did nothing to calm him down and the boy absently wondered if he was going to have a panic attack. Warm hands grabbed his face and unfocused eyes were forced to meet the honey suns which acted as his way of guiding.

 

“Kaneki.”

 

Thumbs dashed away the tears he hadn’t realized had escaped him and quiet sobs caused his shoulders to tremble. Yet the other only smiled at him in encouragement and waited patiently for Kaneki to calm down.

 

After what felt like an eternity the ghoul managed to control himself enough to stop crying. The exhaustion, fear and wrath from the battle had finally gotten the better of him and even though he was incredibly tired, Kaneki also felt relieved.

 

“Thanks… Hide.”

 

He only received a nod in return but the student was grateful for the silence. It helped him sort his thoughts out and it was only now that his hunger reminded him of the current situation. Arms wrapped instinctively around his stomach as if they could prevent the growling monster from leaving its cave.

 

“I’m an ajin. I can’t die… We both know that you got some nasty wounds which won’t heal without a little snack and I don’t know where you get your food… Hey, this is still better than hurting an innocent passersby, right? We've been over this.”

 

Hide kept his voice soft and the ghoul immediately knew that his friend wouldn’t try to force anything onto him. It was Kaneki’s decision alone. And even though the other had good points the student couldn’t befriend this idea.

 

“You know, your hesitation makes you ‘human’. Accepting this offer doesn’t make you a monster, Nekkers. You are my friend who I don’t wanna lose. So please… I want to help you.”

 

Reaching out, Kaneki could feel Hide’s heat radiating from his skin. He heard the other’s calm and melodic heartbeat in contrast to his own raging one and a part of him wondered how the ajin could remain so calm in the face of death.

 

“I trust you.”

  
A hand ran through his black hair as Kaneki finally leant in to satisfy his hunger. And as his teeth tore through warm skin, the ghoul could have almost fooled himself into hearing Hide’s reassuring laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Beta'd by: [mildlycuriousdragon](http://mildlycuriousdragon.tumblr.com/). She draws amazing and adorable Hidekane.


End file.
